Butterfly Baby
by shoulders
Summary: Robin's pregnant and here's how the Strawhats are treating her (not much differently.) [title pending. silly fluff. really only about robin, sanji, and luffy.]


"Gum Gum..."

Robin stirred from her nap on her favorite lawn chair as a familiar cry found it's way to her ears. Things around the Sunny had been relatively tranquil recently, but there were always some balls of energy that could never be calmed down completely.

"Balloon!"

She turned her head to watch her captain inflate his midsection and laugh along with the long-nosed sniper and her doctor. For being such a skilled and committed doctor, it didn't take much to grab his attention. Dragging herself into a sitting position and swinging her feet down onto the deck, she made to pull herself off her chair when Sanji came waltzing over with a beautifully garnished drink on a silver platter.

"Robin, my sweet, I made you a special fruit smoothie. Oranges, lime juice, strawberries, and bananas, a perfect blend for building up the little one to be big and strong. It should also build up your iron and keep you from getting too tired." Sanji bowed slightly and handed the glass to her, trying to dazzle her with his usual and always genuine lovey-dovey smile.

"This is very thoughtful of you, Mr. Cook. Thank you so much." Robin replied warmly. Her eyelids slid shut as she sipped the fruity mixture, citrusy tang mingling with the smooth, plain taste of bananas on her taste buds.

Luffy shouted from the other side of the deck, "Sanji! Look! I'm Robin!" He pointed to his gum-gum balloon belly as Chopper and Usopp laughed even harder. "Give me one of those baby smoothies too!"

Robin's eyebrow just barely twitched, and then suddenly arms sprouted from Luffy's shoulders and yanked at his cheeks. Sanji was there in an instant and aiming a kick at Luffy's inflated stomach, knocking the wind straight out of him. His deflation sent him sailing over to Robin's lawn chair where he lay facedown next to her for a moment.

She halfheartedly glared down at her captain when he popped his head up and giggled.

"Shishishishi...that was a really good impression, wasn't it Robin?" He grinned up at her.

She continued to stare down at him. Was she really that big? She was only five months along, Miss Navigator had told her it was only a bump. Mr. Doctor assured her she was at a perfectly normal size.

When his question got no response, and was only met with a sour look, Luffy gingerly touched his hand to Robin's baby bump.

"Is it hurting you?" He asked with an honest look of concern on his face.

Her captain's natural sweetness usually winning her over, Robin was about to reassure him that, no, her baby wasn't hurting her, when her baby started kicking.

Luffy gasped and leaned in close to her belly, "It's punching you! Does it hurt?!"

Robin laughed softly, "No, captain. It just feels strange. Like big butterflies are fluttering."

"Butterflies?" asked Luffy, lifting his head. After a moment, he bent back down so that he was right up against the bare skin of Robin's exposed tummy. Before she had time to wonder what her young captain was up to, she felt the brush of his eyelashes batting on her skin.

"If your baby is a big butterfly, then you gotta give 'em butterfly kisses so it knows we love it! Why haven't you done that yet?"

"I must not have thought that far ahead. Thank you, Luffy."

"You're welcome!" he said cheerfully as he jumped back up to go mess around with Usopp and Chopper some more.

As Robin settled back into her lawn chair sipping her smoothie, she knew there wasn't a more loving family in the world to bring a baby into.

* * *

my friend and i were talking about if robin was pregnant how would the crew treat her

i only got around to mentioning sanji sort of and luffy but this is how i think it would go

idk this was fun to write, i might write more things for the other crew members

i had surgery a few days ago so this is the first thing ive done in a while, so i have yet to really sit down and write another chapter for that kiddlaw story i got such lovely reviews on (thank you all, by the way! it brightened my entire day to see an email for a new favorite or a new review uwu)

so yeah!

hope you enjoyed this fluffy junk that i churned out at 11:30pm


End file.
